Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Revised (Pierre Duvalle Version)
by Pierre Duvalle
Summary: Co-written with Takeshi Yamato, rated M for good reason. "If you were told that Magic actually existed, and that you could access it... what would you do with this newfound knowledge?" Kira Yamato and her friends and family are about to deal with the consequences of a magical organization's attempt to rule the Earth Sphere... and perhaps beyond as a side bonus.


**Pierre Duvalle: …well. Akito Uzurano and I talked, and he didn't have the capacity of finishing the story the way he thought he would. Therefore, he entrusted me with this, even though he needed me to talk with Xamusel to get permission to use Kyou Yamato, who is used in this story much like in the previous version.**

 **Long story short, this will have some major differences, especially in regards to how the story will flow. Now, if you thought Takeshi or I would tell what the differences would be, sorry… not this soon.**

 **Now, let's start the story, shall we?**

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Revised 3.0  
** _Story by Pierre Duvalle and Takeshi Yamato_

* * *

Phase 000: Prologue Part 1

* * *

It was mid-March of Cosmic Era 68, on the Lunar City of Copernicus. A state of emergency was placed into effect when the genetically superior Coordinators were given threats to their lives by most of their unmodified Natural brethren across the whole Earth Sphere. In spite of the threats, there were those optimistic about peace between the two groups.

In regards to one of those people optimistic about peace, a young teenage male, with dark blue hair and aquamarine eyes, wearing a white shirt under a green sleeveless sweater, a green beret, and green pants, was speaking to two of his friends, both female, and working to give them parting gifts. "Hey, Kira-chan, Kyou-chan…" the young male said to the girls. "I've got something for both of you."

"Oh?" one of the females, with chocolate brown hair in a low ponytail and amethyst eyes, wearing an aqua green shirt and skirt, and endowed with mid-range C-cup breasts, asked. "What is it, Athrun-kun?"

The other female, with light blue hair and amethyst eyes, wearing a red and green kimono gown, and endowed with low-range C-cup breasts, looked at the now identified Athrun and asked, "Is this something Kira-onee-chan and I have to fight over?"

"Wh-what? No, of course not, Kyou-chan," Athrun shook his head in reply. "I made you both some new gadgets." Pulling off a duffel bag, he opened it up and pulled out some new devices… even as one of them flew out of the bag. "Kira-chan, you have been a good friend of mine for a long time… I know you wanted a pet of some sort, but your father was allergic to all the common pet types." Looking at the flying device, he called out, "Birdy! Come down here to meet with your new friend!"

Kira, the brunette, looked in the direction of Athrun's gaze and gasped in surprise. "You made me a robotic bird?" she asked him.

"Yeah…" Athrun scratched the back of his neck, as he started getting the rest of the gifts out. "As far as I know, that's the best alternative to your father getting sick from his allergens." Stopping his gathering of the gifts and holding his hands out for Birdy to land, he waited for the automaton to land and face his friends before he said to them, "You know, the PLANTs and Earth will see eye to eye. There will be no war…" He lifted his hands out for one of them to accept Birdy, which Kira did, as the robot hopped onto her palms. "The evacuation doesn't mean a thing," he continued, before he looked at them with a hopeful expression on his face. "You two will join me in the PLANTs, right?"

"We're not entirely sure, actually," Kira replied. "Our parents are thinking of moving to Heliopolis, honestly."

Kyou nodded sadly, even though she was absolutely curious about the PLANTs, herself. "Yeah… even though I wanted to know what the interior of each PLANT is like…" she added. "I won't be able to find out at this rate."

"Aw… don't be like that, Kyou-chan," Athrun said, trying to cheer up the younger twin. "I'm sure that you'll see the inside of each City Cluster soon enough, as long as you have a place to stay inside the colonies."

"Yeah, you'll get a chance to see the inside of a PLANT soon enough, Kyou-imouto," Kira added. "It'll come, don't worry."

"I hope so…" Kyou said, dejected still, before she turned to face Athrun again. "So… what else did you make for us?"

Before Athrun could go into detail on that subject…

"Oh, dangit!" Kira muttered, checking her watch. "I promised Takeshi-nii that I'd do something for him… Sorry, Athrun-kun, Kyou-imouto, but I have to go."

"What? Another one of his errands?" Kyou asked incredulously. "Onee-chan, what could it be that requires your being there instead of mine?"

"Is it something that involves shopping for him?" Athrun asked with a grimace.

"…Something like that," Kira replied, as Birdy landed on her shoulder. "I'll talk to you later, Athrun-kun! Kyou-imouto, I'll see you at home tonight, alright?"

"Sure, onee-chan," Kyou replied to her sister as Kira Yamato ran off to do what she had to do.

* * *

 _A secluded park in Copernicus City…_

"OK…" Kira said to herself as she looked around. "This looks quiet enough… time for practice."

Birdy flew off her shoulder to land on a branch nearby as Kira held out her right hand, looking intently at it as she concentrated, before a small ball of fire appeared in her palm.

"Nice," she said, as she held the ball in her hand for a moment before letting it dissipate. "That's getting easier and easier by the day…"

Kira, in spite of her knowhow with all the theory behind a lot of other things, was more of a practical person with this ability of hers. She couldn't recite the theory behind what she had just done, a simple control exercise to help her draw out her magical ability by visibly manifesting one of her elemental affinities (though it also helped in learning the basics of how to cast some of the simpler spells, like Fireballs in her case), but she knew enough to know how to make it work the right way. She also knew that she had a powerful pool of magical energy, which many fiction authors had mistakenly called Mana (but was really called Zeon), but she also had little in the way of controlling how much energy she could use with each spell at a time… well, unless she wanted her Zeon output locked down to a small amount, as her brother had suggested at one point.

With a sigh, Kira looked down at her hands. "It's a real shame that my Zeon levels are so ridiculously high compared to my ability to control how much I can use at a time…" she said, before she heard a stick snap from under someone's foot. "Who's there?!" she snapped out as she spun in place to see who saw the act of Magic.

The person there looked rather unassuming, just another Mundane bystander… but his jaw was agape, apparently having seen what she'd done earlier with the control exercise.

Kira, for her part, felt her eyes twitch uncontrollably before she ran directly to the bystander, grabbing his neck with her left hand. "You will not remember a single thing of what happened here just now…" she uttered darkly. " **Anfang!** "

There was a small flash in the man's eyes, before they rolled up in his head and he went limp.

Kira let go of the man's neck, but not to let him drop onto the ground. Instead, she grabbed his shirt and lowered him gently to the dirt. With a disgusted sigh, she said, "I hate it when I have to resort to the secrecy rules…"

After making absolutely sure she was alone this time, she returned to her exercises, though part of her wondered what her brother was up to.

' _Takeshi-nii is normally here to supervise me, teaching me what he learns under his own teacher…_ ' she thought. ' _But he'd said he had other things he needed to do today… I just hope it's nothing too serious._ '

Little did she know that her brother was about to be doing something… steamy.

* * *

 _In a room on the other side of Copernicus City…_

Takeshi Yamato, about nine years older than Kira with similar hair and eye color, only his hair was done in a buzzcut and he had a bushy moustache and thick eyebrows the same color, was in a bedroom with three others, all women.

The four of them were all students in magic under the same teacher, and had become quite good friends. They were also rather unusual for Mages, in that they each possessed a Double Affinity for one of the four Classic Elements (Fire, Wind, Earth, and Water, Takeshi being Fire) as well as a shared Affinity for Aether.

The four were also almost full Mages, having learned all their master could teach them. All that was left were the 'graduation tasks', and they'd done all but the last one.

"You're all… really sure about this?" Takeshi asked the women. "I mean, I know our last task is finding a Partner, and what that entails, and that Mages can form Partner Bonds with other Mages instead of just Mundanes, and I do… like you all, a lot, but… are you really sure?"

The three women nodded, before one of them, a redhead with cobalt blue eyes, stepped forward and said, "Takeshi, you're the one we truly love. It wouldn't feel right for me to dump you for anyone else, nor would it be right for the others, that much I can safely say."

The next woman to speak, a brunette with green eyes behind glasses, stepped forward. "Takeshi, you helped me ever since we met under the same instructor," she said. "You didn't have to, but you honestly did. I fell for you from day one… I wouldn't dream of making anyone else my partner."

The last woman, with black hair and blue eyes, stepped forward, before she said, "You're the only male that had managed to catch my attention… ever since before we started learning under the same teacher. I was being bullied by a group of Mundanes… they said my 'freakish mother' was the reason why I was incapable of being normal, but you showed everyone the truth, Takeshi."

Takeshi nodded, and smiled. "Thank you all so much, Linda, Shion, Sayane," he said, naming them in the order in which they had spoken. "I… I love you, too, and I wouldn't imagine doing this with anyone else… Again, thank you."

Linda Allster nodded, before she walked over to Takeshi. "Before we start the final task, we need to know how good you are in the kissing department," she said. "Now… are you ready?" Without waiting for his reply, she took advantage of the situation and kissed him with his open mouth.

Takeshi's eyes widened at Linda's boldness, before they slid closed as he began returning the kiss, his tongue slipping out and entwining with hers.

Linda used her left hand to signal the others to get ready for their turns, before she parted from the kiss she initiated. "You did good, Takeshi," she said. "However… do you think the others will agree?"

"Only one way to find out," Takeshi replied, slightly breathlessly.

Shion Urishu walked over to Takeshi and performed the same kiss that Linda did, this time adding her tongue into his mouth from the beginning of said kiss.

Takeshi reciprocated almost instantly, his tongue entwining and dancing with hers as they explored each other's mouths during the kiss.

Shion felt herself running low on breath after a while, so she had to part from Takeshi. "Sorry…" she apologized with a lot of breathing in her voice. "I was trying to make it last as long as possible, but that probably wasn't supposed to happen."

"No worries," Takeshi replied, as he looked at the last of his friends… lovers, now, he guessed. "Well, I guess that leaves you, Sayane."

Sayane Tokiha took that opportunity to walk up to Takeshi and give him a kiss of her own… her first kiss, at that. "Please… give me the guided tour of your mouth," she said, before kissing him.

Takeshi grunted a bit from the pleasure being kissed three times in a row was giving him, as her tongue slipped into his mouth, soon dancing with his as he returned the favor.

After a bit, Sayane parted the kiss, before saying, "I'd say you passed that exam, Takeshi." Turning to face the others, she asked, "Who's first on this one?"

"You can go first with Takeshi," Linda replied. "Shion and I will… enjoy each other in the meantime. Once we're done, it'll be my turn with Takeshi while you can have fun with Shion, and then Shion can have her fun with Takeshi while I have fun with you."

Sayane turned her attention to Takeshi, before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well… I hope you're good in the sack," she said seductively.

"I guess we'll find out," Takeshi said, before kissing Sayane once more, even as his hands began massaging her breasts through her shirt.

At the same time, Linda pulled Shion into a passionate kiss of her own, taking the lead as her tongue made its way into Shion's mouth.

Shion moaned into the kiss, even as she slipped her hands into Linda's shirt, massaging the other woman's breasts at the same time.

Sayane moaned into her kiss with Takeshi, feeling the effect of Takeshi's hands on her breasts, even if his hands were being padded by her shirt and her bra. Subconsciously, however, she desired something… more, so to speak. She wasn't sure what, but it was something that would let Takeshi prove his dominance.

Takeshi, at the time, was able to… sense what Sayane's inner desire was. He wasn't sure how, but he wouldn't deny her. As his tongue continued exploring her mouth, his hands briefly stopped massaging her breasts to tear her shirt away, before groping her breasts much more forcefully as he pushed her down onto the bed.

Meanwhile, Linda moaned into her kiss with Shion as the other woman fondled her breasts, as she began fondling Shion's ass cheeks.

Shion gasped at the contact on her ass cheeks, even while she slipped one of her hands to Linda's snatch, making sure it was dripping wet… which, fortunately for her, it was.

Sayane, in the meantime, was in heaven for those who desired to submit to others… even as her D-cup bust was eliciting massive pleasure inside her from Takeshi groping them the way he was.

Takeshi grinned as he watched Sayane get off on his domination of her, as he tore away first her skirt, then her panties, revealing her dripping pussy as he dropped his pants and boxers to expose his cock, as he then proceeded to line up with her pussy, before rapidly thrusting it in, breaking her hymen in one go.

Linda gasped at Shion's finger on her slit, before she began returning the favor, continuing to fondle Shion's DD-Cup breasts in the process.

Shion gasped again, even when she started plunging a finger into Linda's snatch, pumping bit by bit.

Sayane screamed in an odd mix of ecstasy and pain, but soon the pain part of it went away, replacing it with pure ecstasy.

Takeshi grinned, as he began thrusting rapidly inside Sayane's pussy, forcefully kissing her even as he roughly groped her breasts.

At the same time, Linda moaned in pleasure as she began pushing a finger into Shion's pussy, taking care to not go far enough to break Shion's hymen, wanting to save that for Takeshi.

Shion moaned in pleasure from Linda's ministrations, putting in a second finger into the other woman's snatch, making sure that she had some extra loving to her… while also taking care to avoid her hymen.

Sayane, in the meantime, was feeling the best bliss of them all for her. She also felt an inner coil within her tightening up… what did it mean?

Takeshi was grunting in pleasure as he continued thrusting inside Sayane's pussy… and he could feel his cock grow larger and begin to throb. What was this feeling?

Linda, meanwhile, was adding a second, then a third finger into Shion's pussy, as she began fondling Shion's breasts. She was also beginning to feel an inner coil build up, and she was the only one who knew enough about sex-ed that she knew she was approaching an orgasm…

Shion added a third finger into Linda's snatch, before continuing the pleasuring of her fellow's breasts, even as she felt an inner coil build up within her.

Sayane, meanwhile, found that her inner coil was getting closer to snapping from the pleasure she was feeling. "Ta-Takeshi!" she cried out.

"S-Sayane!" Takeshi cried out in reply. His cock was throbbing thoroughly at this point…

"AH! AH! SHION!" Linda screamed, even as she added a fourth finger into Shion's pussy. "I'M GETTING CLOSE!"

Shion screamed wordlessly, even as she added a fourth finger, then her thumb into Linda's pussy… making sure to keep her hymen intact.

Sayane felt her coil snap, even as she screamed, "TAKESHI!"

"SAYANE!" Takeshi screamed, as he felt his semen shoot out of his cock into her pussy, her pussy walls spasming around his cock.

"CUUUUUUMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!" Linda cried out as her coil snapped, her juices spewing from her pussy and covering Shion's hand.

"LIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAA!" Shion cried out as her coil snapped, too, with her own juices coating Linda's hand from inside her snatch.

Sayane felt as if she was riding on a high of some sort, with her strength sapping a bit. While she still wanted to be on Takeshi's erection, she knew she had to get off… especially with the others needing a turn.

Takeshi panted as he pulled out of Sayane. "That was… amazing…" he said.

"Y… yeah," Sayane said, before she got back to her feet. "Now… Shion… you ready?"

Shion nodded, as she headed over to Sayane while Linda went to Takeshi for her turn. "I'm in your care, Sayane," Shion said before kissing her.

At the same time, Takeshi smiled at Linda before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Linda moaned into the kiss, before she used her hands to remove Takeshi's shirt, leaving him clothes free. "Ready to take me?" she asked.

Sayane, on the other hand, was ready to massage Shion's breasts from under her shirt while engaging in tongue-fu.

Shion moaned into the kiss as her breasts were massaged, even as her tongue intertwined with Sayane's, as she reached out a hand to begin caressing Sayane's body.

Meanwhile, in response to Linda's question, Takeshi said, "Yeah… more than ready." He gently pushed her to the bed, before lining up with her pussy. "You want it fast or gentle?"

"I want it naked, first," Linda quipped. "I can't be taken with my clothes on still."

"Oh, yeah," Takeshi replied, before helping Linda out of her clothes. "You ready?" he asked, lining himself up again.

Linda nodded. "Make it gentle, Takeshi, but don't be afraid to speed up…" she said.

Sayane, meanwhile, was moaning from the contact that Shion was giving her. She moved one of her hands down from Shion's breasts to pump a finger into the other woman's pussy.

Shion gasped as she felt the finger pumping into her pussy, as she began returning the favor. "Sayane…" she moaned. "Try to… avoid breaking my hymen… I want to… save that… for Takeshi…"

Takeshi, meanwhile, nodded, before gently pushing himself into Linda's pussy.

Linda moaned in pleasure as she felt Takeshi's cock enter her body. She now knew what it was like to be filled… it was wonderful!

Sayane, meanwhile, nodded at Shion's request. With that decided on, she carefully inserted another finger into Shion's snatch, keeping from going too far in.

Shion moaned in pleasure from the feel of Sayane's fingers in her pussy. "Sayane… that feels so good…" she moaned, even as she slipped a second finger into Sayane's pussy, as well.

At the same time, Takeshi was grunting in pleasure as he continued gradually pushing into Linda's pussy… before he came up against some resistance. "Linda…" he said. "You ready for this?"

Linda nodded, before bracing herself for impact, so to speak.

Sayane, on the other hand, was feeling more ecstasy than she thought possible… all because Shion was pumping her fingers into her snatch. She inserted another finger into Shion as well.

Shion's moans were growing louder as her pleasure increased, adding a third finger into Sayane's pussy even as a coil built up within her again…

Meanwhile, Takeshi pulled back slightly before ramming himself forward, piercing Linda's hymen and fully sheathing himself inside her, before taking a moment to let Linda recover from the pain.

Linda, having braced herself, started off by feeling a small amount of pain, at least until it subsided. "Takeshi… please continue," she practically begged.

Sayane, meanwhile, felt her own coil building up again, even as she added a fourth finger into Shion's pussy. "Sh… Shi…on… more… more!" she exclaimed.

Shion continued thrusting her fingers into Sayane's pussy, even as she added a fourth one, while her other hand began fondling Sayane's breasts.

Meanwhile, Takeshi said, "Alright, Linda…" before beginning to thrust in and out of her pussy, maintaining a slow, gentle pace to start.

Linda started moaning in pleasure as Takeshi continued his tempo. However, she knew that she should be feeling it faster, somehow.

Sayane, meanwhile, was about at her second release of the day… she knew it, even as she put her whole hand inside Shion. "H… here, Shion…" she moaned out.

Shion nodded, close to releasing, herself, as she thrust her own hand inside Sayane's pussy.

Takeshi, at the same time, started increasing the speed of his thrusts within Linda's body, massaging her breasts to increase her pleasure, as he could feel another release beginning to build…

Linda moaned even more from the pleasure assaulting her, with Takeshi increasing his pace. She felt her inner coil starting to tighten once more, even more than before. "Ta… Takeshi!" she cried out.

Sayane, at that point, felt her pleasure spike considerably upwards, letting loose a torrent of her juices even as she cried out, "Shion!"

"Sayane!" Shion cried out in reply as she came as well, her juices fountaining from her pussy.

"LINDA!" Takeshi yelled as well as his orgasm hit, shooting his seed into Linda's pussy.

"TAKESHI!" Linda yelled out, her pussy spasming around his cock, draining it dry.

Sayane fell on top of Shion when she finished riding out her second orgasm for the day. "W… wow…" she said.

"Y… yeah…" Shion replied. "You were… amazing…"

As Takeshi finished riding out his second orgasm of the day, he said, "That was… incredible…"

Linda nodded, before she pulled herself off of Takeshi. "Well, we still need you to do the deed with Shion, before this test is finished," she said, moving over to Sayane and Shion.

Sayane rolled over to Shion's right side, spreading herself out for Linda. "Now… Shion, you ready?" she asked the last technical virgin of the group. "You ready to be fucked stupid?"

"Y-Yes, I am," Shion admitted. "I… want to be fucked stupid…"

"What was that?" Sayane asked, feigning deafness.

"I WANT TO BE FUCKED STUPID!" Shion screamed, getting over one of her fears slightly.

Takeshi smiled, as he walked over, before taking her hand gently and leading her to his bed. "Well, I'll happily oblige, Shion," he said, as he kissed her again, gently caressing her body…

At the same time, Linda smiled sultrily at Sayane. "Our turn now…" she said. "Ready for it?"

Sayane nodded, before she asked, "Care to make it a 69 position?"

"Sure," Linda replied as she got onto the second bed, getting on top of Sayane so that her head was over Sayane's pussy and her pussy was over Sayane's head. She then lowered her head, to take an experimental lick with her tongue along Sayane's pussy…

Sayane moaned from the contact of Linda's tongue on her pussy, before she grabbed hold of Linda's pussy with her hands and opened it up, moving her tongue into the inner folds.

Shion, meanwhile, moaned into the kiss that Takeshi was giving her while he caressed her. While he was doing that, she managed to position herself onto his cock's tip, before giving him a look in her eyes that practically said 'ram into me'.

Continuing to kiss her, Takeshi gave the briefest of nods, before slamming his cock into her pussy, tearing past her hymen as he sheathed himself fully within her.

At the same time, Linda gasped at the feel of Sayane's tongue in her pussy, even as she pushed her tongue into Sayane's depths, enjoying the taste of Sayane's juices mixed with some of Takeshi's cum, even as her own pleasure began rising again…

Sayane gasped into Linda's pussy when she felt the other woman's tongue enter her, even with her own pleasure rising again, before she stuck her tongue close to a G-spot to clean out Linda's pussy.

Shion, thankfully, got over the pain of her hymen tearing as she moved up and down Takeshi's cock… slowly to start, before she could get more used to it in her.

Takeshi, starting to get the hang of this, began thrusting in time with Shion's movements, feeling his pleasure rising again, a bit more rapidly this time…

Linda was moaning and gasping in pleasure, even as her tongue swirled around inside Sayane's pussy, her hands caressing Sayane's thighs as an orgasm began building once more…

Sayane felt an orgasm building within her once more, too, even as she began reaching the G-spot inside of Linda's pussy with her tongue. She could feel that her latest one would be the most explosive, compared to prior ones, which meant that she'd be drained of energy faster than before.

Shion, meanwhile, felt her pleasure rising as well, even as she moved completely in time with Takeshi's thrusting. "T-Takeshi… I…" she barely got out, before she let loose a scream of pure ecstasy, even as the two of them released at the same time.

Takeshi simply bellowed out his orgasm, his seed flooding her womb as her pussy milked his cock for every last drop.

Linda, at the same time, was getting close to her own orgasm, as she pushed her tongue as deeply inside Sayane's pussy as she could, managing to brush the tip up against Sayane's cervix…

Sayane let out a loud gasp of pleasure as her cervix was touched by Linda's tongue, which resulted in one last orgasm for the session, even as she licked her fellow lover's cervix.

Linda cried out her pleasure as her own orgasm was triggered, spraying her juices over Sayane's face even as she went to lick up the juices spewing out of Sayane's pussy…

As all four of them finished riding off their respective orgasmic highs and stopped cumming, they started to feel extremely tired, even with their body clocks telling them that it shouldn't be time to sleep yet. With a yawn, Sayane asked, "So… sleepy time?"

"Y… yeah…" Takeshi replied, even as they all crawled into the bed together.

"Works… works for me…" Linda added. "I'll… want to tell you all something when we wake up, though…"

"That's fine by me," Takeshi told her. "G… good night, girls…"

Little did they realize how beneficial their sleep would be when they closed their eyes for the night.

* * *

 _Early the next morning…_

The main orphanage in Copernicus City was chock full of young people who needed to be adopted, all ranging from at least a few months old to about legal adulthood, the oldest being about to turn 18 today. Normally, something like this wouldn't be so noteworthy, but the eldest in the list of orphans was indeed worth noting. Ever since he was found on the streets of Copernicus some 12 years prior, the orphanage had little to do in the way of letting him go off and be adopted, especially since he was completely clueless about certain matters, including the Coordinator process and how to tell if a person is a Coordinator or not.

Normally, the thought of such a person existing wouldn't cross one's mind, but that was because _nearly_ everyone in the Earth Sphere was in a civilized part of the world… well, that is to say, in some part of the world with the ability to know the current events. That alone makes this even more confusing, because the male orphan was only found in Copernicus the day everyone believed he was made an orphan, with no proper identification on him. Even when he had a DNA test done on him to see if he had any surviving relatives, there was nothing, and the blood tests done on him were proof enough that he was a Natural.

Still, to clarify what the young man was doing, well…

 _Perspective Flip (Dreamtime)_

 ** _I was standing in the middle of a courtyard, holding firm against a woman of immense power… a woman who, if my understanding of her nature is correct, would stop at nothing to ensure the death and destruction of the many races of Gaïa. The woman was not an opponent to take lightly, especially since she was a member of Jurgand. The entity in front of me was known by many names to whoever she wanted to fool, even as a Jurgand agent, but I knew who she really was._**

 ** _"_** ** _Of all the possible members of ******** that could withstand my presence, it_** **had** ** _to be you," the woman said to me. "It only makes sense when considering you're one of the Twelve… who are the lapdogs of ******** the cowardly lion."_**

 ** _The fact that I was one of the top members of the organization Jurgand answered to didn't come as a surprise, but it was odd to hear that this woman had a disdain for my boss… well, nearly as odd as it was that I loathed the man a_** **lot** ** _more. Even so, I had to keep my cool, even as I did a particular thing I really hated. "I'm giving you one chance to turn yourself over to the Council of Twelve's authority, Eljared," I said. "If you comply, I'll allow you to live."_**

 ** _As if giving me a drawn out answer, Eljared laughed for what shouldn't even be a humanly possible amount of time… a laugh of mockery, to boot. "Do you_** **really** ** _expect me to believe that, Pierre Duvalle?!" she challenged me. "You know_** **full** ** _well that it's impossible for the Twelve to let me live, not after all the crimes that they covered up or shifted the blame to another for, even counting_** **this!** ** _" With that, she pointed a finger at an object to my left, prompting me to give a brief glance that way._**

 ** _Noting that it was a coffin of some sort, I would have dismissed it right off as a ploy for distracting me, but the sounds coming from within were telling me otherwise. It was the sound of someone banging the inside of the lid, locked as it was, telling me by the sound of the banging itself that there was an innocent person stuck within. Giving my full attention to Eljared again, I demanded, "What in the nine Hells were you doing with that_** **coffin** ** _?!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I was liberating the person within it, nothing more or less," Eljared told me. "If you don't believe me, look for yourself, to see what sort of torture was given to the person inside it."_**

 ** _Keeping my situational awareness up, I kept my katana out, pointed straight at my foe, even while I walked over to the coffin. When I got to the coffin, I found that the lock was a latch of some kind that was held in place by a strap. Undoing the latch, I opened the coffin and saw a face that I never thought I'd see again in my life… "Suzaku? Is that you?" I asked in a panic, seeing her brown hair was starting to gray out from some form of stress and whatever else. Not only that, her amethyst eyes were dim, instead of full of life like they were before._**

 ** _Unfortunately, before I could get an answer from the woman I would forever consider my first love, I felt something wash over me… the first time I've ever felt pure, unadulterated terror hit me in an extremely long time. Because of this, I was almost killed because of Suzaku going boom in my face, flames engulfing the coffin at the same time. I jumped backwards a few feet, in time to see a beam of some sort go through where I was before, all from my left._**

 ** _I glanced in that direction, just in time to see Eljared's partner, Millennium, point a pistol of some sort towards me. "What the…?" I let out, before the pistol shot another beam, prompting me to work to defend myself. I used my Ki abilities to create armor made out of my Life Energy, thinking I could take the beam with this armor on—_**

 ** _"_** ** _You fool!" I heard Eljared yell at someone, even as I was hit by the beam… and promptly deaged and forced into a hole that was really small, the hole preventing me from getting out that easily._**

 _Perspective Flip (Normal Days)_

With a gasp, the young man woke up from his dream, shooting up from his bed. _'It was a dream…'_ he thought. _'Dammit, Pierre, quit getting those crazyass dreams for the rest of your life!'_

Almost as soon as he finished that thought, however, a brief influx of… something… entered his bloodstream. "Eh?" he asked himself. "What happened this time?"

"You alright, Pierre?" a voice asked from outside the door to his room. "I heard a scream… nightmares again?"

Pierre looked at the door and answered, "Uh, yeah… sorry, I know that I should be focused on getting out of here, but it seems that I can't even celebrate my 18th birthday with a good attitude."

"Well, we do have a party for you scheduled later," the voice replied. "Maybe that'll be able to cheer you up?"

Pierre perked up at that. "Really? You guys scheduled a party for me?" he asked. "Of _course_ it'll cheer me up!"

"It's not for a few hours, yet," the voice informed. "We still need time to get everything set up… feel free to spend some time on your own, as long as you're back by 2PM."

"Right… thanks," Pierre said, before gathering his clothes and such for getting dressed. Once he got changed into his clean clothes, he stepped out of the room and walked over to the lounge in the orphanage. As he did so, he… felt, for lack of a better word… something prickling on the back of his neck. "Okay, what is it _now_?" he asked himself. "I don't usually have prickling feelings except when feeling out someone with… magical… ability… huh? Magic?"

Taking the opportunity to go towards the front door of the orphanage, he stepped out, feeling the source of this sensation. "Okay, if I were to detect anyone out of the ordinary, they would be right in… _that_ direction!" he declared, pointing in the direction of the Copernicus Park. "Well, better go find out what's going on." With that, he sprinted over to the park, as if it would go away sometime before he got there.

When he got there, he saw a young teenage girl who was practicing how to use a fireball in her left hand, prompting him to look at her hands for a cigarette lighter. When he saw none, he shrugged. "Eh, must be her Zeon control levels going good… wait, how come I _said_ that?" he asked nobody in particular, though the last part was spoken too loud.

"Who's there?" the woman called out, the fireball dissipating even as she looked around for the source of whoever had spoken.

Pierre looked at the brunette, making sure he could understand what possible intentions were to be had for him when she figured out it was him looking at her training, if it could be called that. When he found that there was nothing good for him if he evaded her, he stepped forward, bringing her attention to him. "I guess we're alike, you and I," he said.

"Wait… are you saying you have magic, too?" the brunette asked him.

Pierre scratched the back of his neck, even as he chuckled sheepishly. "Um… maybe?" he asked in response. "I mean, I wouldn't really know how to access my magical potential, but I know that I have at least a partial Gift of Magic, if that helps."

The brunette blinked at that. "Huh…" she said. "Might need to take you to see Takeshi-nii… he's a better teacher than I would be, and would likely know how to unlock your potential if it isn't awakened yet.

Pierre nodded when he heard that, before he paused in mid-motion. "I don't suppose you know how to use Ki, do you?" he asked. "I know I at least have full access to _that_ power…"

"Ki?" the brunette asked. "This is the first time I've even _heard_ of 'Ki', to be honest…"

Pierre snapped his fingers when he heard that. "Aw, shucks," he said. "I was hoping that I wasn't the only one to know how to use Ki. I just hope that there's more people who know how to use it…" Suddenly, his mind came to a screeching halt. "Wait… my name's Pierre, Pierre Duvalle. What's your name?"

"It's Kira," the girl replied. "Kira Yamato."

"Well, miss Kira," Pierre nodded, "I hope that this begins a beautiful friendship, especially since we know each other's supernatural secrets… so to speak."

"I certainly hope so, too, mister Pierre," Kira replied with a smile.

"Please, just call me Pierre," Pierre said. "It's less embarrassing to hear just my given name than hearing how you had just addressed me."

"Alright, but only if you call me Kira," Kira replied.

"Very well… Kira," Pierre said, nodding in response. "So, if you don't mind my asking, how long have you been living in Copernicus? I don't seem to recall seeing you around here before today."

"A few years," Kira replied. "Though… my family's planning on moving to the Heliopolis Colony over on L3 soon…"

Pierre's expression suddenly became downcast, for a reason he didn't understand. "Oh? You're going to be moving soon?" he asked. "How soon do you guess you need to move?"

"A few days, tops…" Kira replied, sorrowfully. For some reason, she was feeling a desire not to become separated from this new friend. "More than likely tomorrow, though…"

Pierre looked Kira in the eyes, before he asked, "Do you have any extra tickets you didn't realize you purchased for the trip?"

Kira paused for a moment, then went to check her pockets.

Pierre blinked in surprise. "Um… what are you doing?" he asked.

Kira then pulled out a pair of tickets. "My parents gave these to me yesterday," she said. "They said that they'd bought one extra, and they were letting me have it, in case I wanted to invite a friend along…"

Pierre looked over the tickets, before he asked, "You wouldn't happen to mind if I took the spare ticket, would you? I'm about to be kicked out of my current residence, so I need to get moving before I find myself on the streets."

Kira looked surprised at that. "Umm… why would you be kicked out?" she asked.

Pierre dropped his head at that. "Let's see, how should I explain that…?" he asked himself. Lifting his head back up, he answered, "I'm an orphan, one without anybody to adopt me or whatever."

Kira's eyes widened at that. "You mean, you've been living at an orphanage?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's the case," Pierre sighed as he answered. "I hope that doesn't mean that I can't come with you to Heliopolis…"

"No, that's fine," Kira replied, holding the ticket out to him. "I'll introduce you to my parents and let them know your situation - they should be able to help get you situated properly on Heliopolis…"

Pierre looked slightly shocked at the offered ticket, before he slowly grabbed it. "Thank you… you have no idea what this means to me," he said, tears about to flow down his face.

"Hey, don't cry," Kira said, reaching out to wipe the tears from his eyes. "For some reason, I don't think that tears suit you all that well." There was a moment's pause. "Want to meet my parents now, or do you want to say your goodbyes to the people at the orphanage?"

Pierre looked at his wristwatch to note the time, before he said, "I should meet your parents first… I don't have to be back at the orphanage until 1400."

"Alright," Kira replied. "Follow me, then." She then led him off in the direction of her house.

* * *

 _The next day, Copernicus City spaceport…_

After a while of getting everything packed and ready for traveling, Pierre had informed the matron of the Orphanage about the move from Copernicus to Heliopolis, something she was glad he could do. Even if his fear of being kicked out of the Orphanage was completely unjustified, since she had taken a liking to him and wanted to adopt the poor boy, she knew that he had to move forward with his life. Even so…

"Pierre, would you please quit daydreaming on us?" a female voice asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "We're about ready to get to the Heliopolis Terminal."

Turning to face who spoke to him, he said, "Sorry, Miss Allster, I was distracted by my thoughts."

Linda frowned a bit. "Try not to be too distracted," she said in reply. "And please, don't call me Miss Allster - Linda or Miss Linda is fine, but I'd rather not be reminded of my lineage."

Pierre was about to open his mouth to ask why that was the case, but somehow felt that he shouldn't ask. With a sigh, he said, "Oh, fine… sorry about that."

"It's fine," Linda replied, her frown turning into a slight smile. "Just try to remember that in the future, alright?"

Pierre nodded, before he turned to face Kyou, the youngest child of the Yamato family. "I hope you don't mind my asking this, but what do you wish to do with your life when we get to our destination?" he asked.

Kyou looked Pierre in the eye briefly, before she hurriedly turned away. "Eto… I want to find the opportunity to be with Athrun-kun, a friend of onee-chan and I," she answered after a bit of silence.

Takeshi looked over to Kyou. "I take it you and Athrun-san are rather close, Kyou-imouto?" he asked.

Kyou turned to face Takeshi and yelled indignantly, "Onii-sama! Quit implying things that will never come true!" Turning to her original position, she gave a depressed sigh. "Besides, even if he and I _were_ to have feelings for each other that were mutual, he's _already_ engaged to Lacus Clyne…"

Takeshi held up his hands placatingly. "Sorry, sorry," he said. "Still, you seem to talk about him even more than Kira-imouto does, you have to admit."

Kira nodded at that. "It's true, Kyou-imouto," she said. "You have this crush on him, one that's not even funny how obvious it is to everyone _but_ poor Athrun-kun."

"Oh, like you're one to talk, onee-chan…" Kyou said sourly. "Why else would you call him the same thing?"

"Because we know each other from class, Kyou-imouto," Kira answered patiently. "It was the sort of thing we agreed to do for each other, since we were each other's friend before the others in the class came into the picture of knowing us."

Sayane nodded at this. "That sounds reasonable, Kira-chan," she said.

Kira blushed slightly at that. "Thanks, Sayane-san…" she said.

At about that point in time, Kyou looked at her ticket, before she looked at the signs in the hallway and did a doubletake. "Eto… are we even going the right way?" she asked, pointing at the signs.

Takeshi took out his ticket, as did his lovers, before they all checked the tickets against the signs. "Not seeing any problems here," Takeshi said, his lovers nodding in agreement.

Kira, Pierre, and the parents looked at their tickets as well. "I don't see any problems on my ticket," Kira answered. Turning to face Pierre and her parents, she asked, "Pierre, okaa-san, otou-san, what about you?"

"No problems here, Kira," Pierre answered, even as Caridad and Haruma shook their heads, signifying that nothing was wrong.

Before Kyou could ask what was going on, she saw a security guard approach the group. "What seems to be the problem, here?" the guard asked.

"Not sure," Takeshi replied, even as he moved to look at Kyou's ticket… before his eyes seemed to widen. "Though it seems my youngest sister might have gotten a different ticket than the rest of us."

The security guard blinked in surprise, before he asked, "Where were you all planning to go together?"

"We're in the process of moving to the Heliopolis Colony," Linda replied. "With the developing tensions all over the place, we felt Heliopolis was the best place to go to get away from all that."

The guard looked at the group as a whole, before he asked, "If that's the case, then what gate number does the youngest sister have on her ticket?"

"Gate number 45," Kyou answered.

With a sigh, the guard said, "I might as well get you to that gate, in order to clear up this mess." Looking Takeshi in the eye, he asked, "Will you wait for your fellow traveler at your assigned gate?"

"Sure," Takeshi replied. "Hope you can get this straightened out, Kyou-imouto."

Kyou looked at Takeshi, before nodding. "Okay, onii-sama," she said, before walking with the security guard to gate number 45.

At that moment, another person could be heard walking in their direction. "Excuse me," the other person, revealed to be a guy with orange hair and cobalt eyes, said. "You wouldn't happen to know which way to gate number 30, right?"

"Just follow us," Takeshi replied. "Gate 30's where we're headed."

The newcomer nodded, even as he walked with them. "So…" he said, "the name's Rusty, Rusty McKenzie. What's your names?"

"Takeshi Yamato," Takeshi replied. Gesturing to the others in order, he continued, "This is my mother, Caridad, my father, Haruma, my younger sister, Kira, Kira's friend Pierre, and my friends Sayane, Linda, and Shion."

Rusty nodded once more, before asking, "So… what's your reason for heading to the PLANTs? My old man wanted me to be closer to him for the custody visits." Upon seeing that the others had stopped walking, he turned to face them and asked, "W-What?"

"We're not heading to the PLANTs, Rusty-san," Takeshi replied. "We're heading to Heliopolis… looks like you might have a similar screw up to what my youngest sister, Kyou, had…"

Rusty's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets, before he pulled out his ticket and read it again. Putting the ticket away, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "I'm getting to the bottom of this…" he said.

Takeshi nodded. It sounded like he knew who to talk to in his situation. "Well, might as well come with us in the meantime," he said. "Hopefully once we get to the gate, you can get things straightened out."

Rusty nodded, even as the person on the other end picked up. "Hey, mom?" he asked the person on the line. "Listen, you remember the ticket you paid for me to move to my old man's place? …wait, what do you _mean_ , I'm not supposed to go to the PLANTs?! …my old man's a terrorist? Seriously? …oh, that's more reasonable, then. So I have to see the sights in a neutral zone before I can move elsewhere? …alright. I'll talk with you when you can come meet me in Heliopolis, then. …alright, later." With that, he closed his phone and put it away.

Deciding not to ask about the 'terrorist' comment until later (preferably when they were out of the spaceport, at Heliopolis, and away from the Heliopolis spaceport as well, to avoid accidentally sparking a panic), Takeshi said, "I take it your mother booked you to Heliopolis without your or your father's knowledge?"

Rusty nodded, chuckling sheepishly. "Yeah, this was an odd thing that happened," he said. "I was supposed to, according to mom, see what neutral territory had to offer for three years, at the very least."

Takeshi nodded. There seemed to be more to the story, but he'd likely learn it later. "Well, hopefully Kyou-imouto's ticket-screw-up will be resolved fairly easily," he remarked, even as the group made their way to Gate 30.

Little did they realize that Kyou would not show up at the desired gate one iota.

* * *

 _Later that week, in a hidden chamber…_

It was a dark and quiet room in the occupied UN Building, especially since there wasn't anyone there that knew about this particular room in the normal side of things. For all that anyone normal knew, this room didn't exist. Therefore, it could _probably_ come as a surprise that someone actually opened the door to this room, one that was hidden in plain sight behind an illusion of a portrait of the first President of the United States of America that shouldn't exist.

That is to say, it _could_ , but it shouldn't.

The person who opened the door was a pretty unremarkable figure wearing a hooded outfit, except they were short, as in about the size of a middle-schooler as an average. Not only that, but nobody could tell if the person was a man or a woman, or even if the person was even a middle-schooler to begin with. However, once the door was closed behind them, the majority of people that thought it a good idea to tail the person were forced to go away by mental compulsions.

Taking out a voice modulator mask from their coat pocket, the person put it over their mouth and turned on the computer screen in front of them. "This is Leader 0, the Fool," the person said in a distorted male's voice. "Is anyone else able to come to the meeting?"

One by one, twenty-one other voices announced their presence as twenty-one indicators appeared on the screen.

"Thank you all for coming," the Fool said. "Now, let us commence the 686th meeting of the Council of Sorcerers."

" _Agreed,_ " came a female voice, the indicator marked [Empress] flashing as she spoke. " _Let me begin by saying that the inferiors are starting to act above their station… all this talk of independence for the PLANTs and all the similar things my subordinates have heard…_ "

 _"_ _Indeed, that is something we cannot turn a blind eye to,_ _"_ came a male voice, the indicator marked [Tower] flashing this time. _"_ _Especially since our spies in the PLANTs are reporting that the inferiors are doing everything they can to rebel against the order of the universe!_ _"_

Now it was the [Chariot] indicator which flashed. " _They're already rebelling against the order of the universe through their origins,_ " he said. " _I still think just removing their taint from the universe would be the best option._ "

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, unfortunately," the Fool answered that. "Besides which, we have no legitimate reason to declare war on the inferiors, not without exposing ourselves to the world as a whole… pun not intended, World."

" _It never is,_ " a male voice replied with a sigh, the [World] indicator flashing. " _Anyway, Magician, what is the status of the search for more Newtypes?_ "

 _"_ _Nothing definite so far, I'm afraid,_ _"_ another male voice replied, this one indicating the [Magician] was speaking. _"_ _If only we could find a living_ female _Newtype, one that we could raise from the ground up… though that's the folly we have to deal with._ _"_

" _Agreed,_ " [Empress] said with a sigh. There was a brief pause. " _Justice, you've been rather quiet this meeting…_ "

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Empress,_ _"_ [Justice] said with a forlorn sigh. _"_ _I have familial issues that need to be taken care of… my chosen heir needs to be groomed to be the next in line for this spot, but if the disowned heir gets her way, then all plans will fall apart._ _"_

" _I see,_ " said another female voice, the [Death] indicator being the one to flash this time. " _Do you want the disowned heir… dealt with?_ "

 _"_ _In a way that can't be pinned on us, preferably,_ _"_ [Justice] answered. _"_ _Then again, she should be in Copernicus still, assuming my sources aren't outdated._ _"_

" _It shouldn't be too hard to deal with,_ " [Death] replied. " _Azrael and his flunkies are_ so _easy to control… though speaking of control, I've heard rumors of someone in the PLANTs is trying to take control from the shadows… nothing definitive, but I've heard rumors of a cult taking shape…_ "

 _"_ _A_ cult _?_ _"_ everyone else, not counting Fool, asked incredulously.

" _I agree, it seems rather ridiculous,_ " [Death] replied. " _The inferiors seem to have discarded religion as a whole… but I'd sent an agent with the Sight in secret to try and infiltrate this cult… and the only report I've managed to get from them said that the leader's body bore some kind of spectral stain… I do believe a Mage Hunter might have made their way to the PLANTs._ "

The Fool felt like facepalming, but refrained, unlike the rest of the Council leaders. "That's just one of the most ridiculous things we have to annihilate," the Fool said, before a thought came to mind. "By the way, Death, what happened to your predecessor?"

" _Not sure just why, but he left,_ " [Death] replied. " _He's keeping the secret of Magic secret, but he seems to be using it for his own ends now._ "

"I would prefer it if we could keep your predecessor on a tighter watch, somehow," the Fool said with a disgruntled sigh. "Now, is there anything else to discuss, or are we good to adjourn?"

No one else said anything.

"Very well," the Fool said. "This meeting is hereby adjourned, then."

Everyone said short farewells, and then the indicators blinked off one by one.

Once that was done, the Fool removed their voice modulator and put it away, before saying in _her_ natural voice, "By the Trinity, when will I _ever_ get a _break_? I have better things to do with my life than be the leader of a group of terrorists… if they even acknowledge themselves as such."

Taking the opportunity to move her hood off her head, she had her eyes close as she shook her silver hair free, before opening her eyes to reveal brilliant amethyst orbs. Moving over to doorway and walking to the exit of the UN Building, she felt her phone vibrate, before moving to pick it up. "Moshi moshi?" she asked.

" _Mogami-dono, are you still at home?_ " came a rather dignified male voice. " _It is almost your preferred time for the midday meal._ "

The Fool, now properly identified as 'Mogami-dono', gasped into her free hand as she processed that information. "Oh, my!" she cried out. "Cedric, I'm so sorry for leaving without your knowledge! I had some business to take care of, unfortunately…"

" _It is fine, Mogami-dono,_ " Cedric replied. " _Do you still want me to prepare your usual meal, or will you grab something on your way back?_ "

Mogami took a brief moment to ponder what to say, before answering, "I'll grab something light on my way back. Besides, nothing ever beats home cooked meals."

" _I understand, Mogami-dono,_ " Cedric replied. " _I shall see you when you return._ " There was a click as the line closed.

Mogami sighed slightly as she put her cell phone away. "Honestly," she said. "You treated me as if I were your own flesh and blood… couldn't you at least address me by my given name, Cedric?"

With that, Sakura Mogami walked over to her family's residence in Copernicus City, stopping for an apple from the grocery store along the way.

* * *

 **Takeshi Yamato: So… Take three.**

 **A few differences from the last version, not counting a new primary author.**

 **First, is that Kira knows about magic from the start, and is being trained by Takeshi.**

 **Second, all of the 'Masou Kishin Expy Quad' are Mages from the get-go, good friends, and have formed the Partner Bond at the same time.**

 **Lastly, there's some of the things mentioned in the final scene with the Council of Sorcerers. Just what is a 'Mage Hunter'? Well, we know that, but you'll need to wait to find out.**

 **And this is only the first part of the prologue - there's four more parts coming before we start the main story, and there's going to be quite a few differences, both from previous versions and from canon.**

 **Until next time! :D**


End file.
